The Infernal Swordsman
by Darth Huitzilopochtli
Summary: Naruto is trained by an unknown yet great swordsman after being saved by the man. Doing all he can to continue living, how far will Naruto make it? I hope you enjoy, and reviews would be heavily appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

I finally have decided to try my hand at writing a story. I hope you all enjoy the story, and lets get this baby started!

One thing he had known all of his young life: Running.

Naruto was never able to catch any breaks, always being forced to run for his life.

Any time he had attempted to obtain food, clothing, or anything by himself he would either be glared at and not allowed to have anything but the worst and most spoiled foods. Clothing was something else entirely, the prices inflated nearly higher than he could spend.

But with no time to think about that himself, he had to run for his life from the new mob that seemed to find him, no matter where he was. The usual night time of drunks looking to let their sadness and anger onto Naruto. He was never able to understand why they would incessantly chase him, yelling obscenities and insults as he ran and they drained themselves of their endurance.

While he was running, he unknowingly took the same path as he always had. The men and woman chasing him, while mainly drunk, had a small number of lightly sober individuals in their ranks.

They had grouped up, going where they had realized Naruto would attempt to make his escape. Following his usual route, Naruto felt the heat of the words and things thrown at him on his back.

"Why do they chase after me and try to hurt me?!," the young Uzumaki questioned himself.

Before his inner consciousness could answer that question, however, he was grabbed from the side and thrown to the ground. "You think you can get away from us this time, demon?" a voice growled as he threw his beer on Naruto, the glass of the cup shattering on the ground next to him. "Next time maybe you'll realize that nobody wants you here!" The man yelled, before he kicked Naruto in the stomach, as more villagers appeared in the side street.

"Why are you hurting me?!" the boy screamed at the crowd, while getting kicked and punched.

"You made all of our lives hell! You deserve all of this!" A woman screamed at him, hitting him in the neck.

Naruto soon began seeing black, yet something else came to light. "This is the final time this happens..." a voice darkly said in Naruto's mind, before red eyes open in his dark mindscape. "I will get you out of this, child," the voice says, before Naruto's eyes open, turning a bright red with black slits.

A burst of red power came out of Naruto's body, and claws made of red chakra appeared in Naruto's fists. "You believe that you can hurt a defenseless child? I will force you to face your sins! Here comes the pain!" the being yelled, before slashing at the nearest person.

A man who had been walking down the street heard the noises that the villagers made, the screaming at the child, and began running toward the source. As soon as he rounded the corner, he saw it. A young child, being kicked, punched, having rocks thrown at, the whole nine yards.

Before he could say anything, the childs' eyes opened and the man drew the blade he had at his side. "Now, I had no idea I may need to use this..." he says to himself, before watching with a critical eye what happened next.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, review it and tell me if it sucks as much as I feel it does! Thank you, and have a great day even though its night time here!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys. Thank you for the follows and favorites!**

**Ina Bauer - thank you for the review, even though it was in a different language! I really should learn German, the plan is to get a Rosetta Stone in a few months since my SO wants me to learn it as well. Spanish just didn't do it for me. **

**SPark681 - Thank you as well! I've actually thought about doing a story like this for a long time, but never got around to it since I always thought I was trash at writing. Now that I finished high school, I can devote more time to doing what I may enjoy. **

**This is the second chapter, I hope you all like it!**

* * *

"W-what the hell is this demon?" One woman asks, backing away from the small figure shrouded in red chakra.

"The demon is getting released! Everybody, we need to finish the Yondaime's job even though we only have sticks and stones!" A man yelled into the crowd, before charging the Kyuubified form of Naruto.

"I always knew you villagers were idiots, lowdown scum!" 'Naruto' yelled, his young voice changing into a growling tone due to the interference by the Kyuubi. Grabbing one man as he attempts to smack him with a stick, the Kyuubi stabs him with his claws and throws him headfirst into a woman. "This body is far different, and harder to get used to," the Kyuubi states, grunting as he crouches down to dodge a stone. "I just need to get out of here..." he says as he uses his chakra to extend his claw to slice at another man.

"Is this boy possessed by the Kyuubi from years past? However, it does seem his retaliation is justified..." the man says to himself, before making hand signs and yelling "Earth Release! Earth Flow Spears!" and slamming the ground, allowing the jutsu to advance and cut through some of the villagers.

"What the hell!?" A man screams, just before being penetrated by a spike. The swordsman grins, and runs into the rapidly shrinking crowd to help the 'child'.

"This form won't be able to go on for long, hopefully I can..." The Kyuubi says to himself, before losing all power and collapsing.

"Hah! Let's finally pu-" A man attempts to say, before getting stabbed from being by the swordsman. The dark haired man then runs and grabs Naruto, before attempting to run away, yet being stopped when he almost leaves the villages' walls.

"I'm sorry young man, but I am afraid young Naruto must still within this village. He cannot leave,"

The swordsman stared at the man, who had been wearing a comically large hat along with having a crew of masked ANBU with him. "I am terribly sorry Lord Hokage, but I must say that your treatment of this child leaves little to be wished for. Did you not see what I saved him from?"

The old man sadly sighs, and turns to look at the ANBU guard. "All of you, go to the site and clean it up. Bring any survivors to T&I and tell them modify their memory. This is not something that can be remembered." The ANBU nodded and saluted him, before running to the scene of the crime. The Hokage then looked at the man carrying Naruto, and asked him to go with him to his office.

* * *

"I apologize that you had to witness everything that went on tonight. You know me as Sarutobi Hiruzen, and that child there is Uzumaki Naruto. If you would tell me your name, I will answer any question you have to the best of my ability," the Hokage tells the still unknown man, looking at Naruto's patched up form inside of his office.

"Thank you kindly for asking, sir. My name is Miyamoto Tetsuya. Why is this young man, no, **child, ** being ruthlessly beaten and nearly killed? I heard him being referred to as a "demon" by the ones attempting to kill him," the newly crowned Tetsuya replied, glaring at the Hokage.

"Miyamoto? Now that is a name I haven't heard in many a year... Quite a legacy you must live up to, young one. It is a wonder you aren't in the Bingo Books. But, to answer your question, I have not been truthfully able to live up to my one duty of protecting him... the one thing I promised his father, and I failed at it..." he trails off, "But he is referred to demon because he is the scapegoat that the villagers use to force their hate and anger due to the death of their loved ones. He is a Jinchuuriki, the vessel of the Kyuubi."

Tetsuya blankly stares at the Sandaime, taking all of it in. After a minute, he begins another question. "His father? Who was he?"

"His father was the Yondaime. The resemblance is uncanny, yet it is insane that they haven't realized that he is the son of the man. The villagers, nay, everyone in this village may be less intelligent than I thought." Hiruzen laughs out, then sadly looks at Naruto, seeing his wounds healing.

"THE Yondaime is his father? Namikaze Minato himself? And you would think that the child would beloved by all due to being his son."

"Yes, well I have not told anyone else of his heritage, they only know of his status as a Jinchuuriki. I should have never told them, but the deed has been done."

"Yes, and a young boy nearly killed in your stupidity. It seems this place is not suitable for a child, one you decided to not look after. I believe I would be far better at raising him than you." Tetsuya snaps at, snarling at the Hokage.

The old man, looking even more downtrodden, sighs and says, "While your harsh words are not needed, they do know their place. In my worst moments, I made bad and rash decisions. I will apologize to the boy for that. If anything, I would like to keep the boy here until he wakes up. I will feed him, and we both can talk to him. He does not know who you are, yet he knows me... I do sincerely hope your intentions are pure. He needs a person in his life, nonetheless."

Tetsuya nods, "That is alright with me. It would be too much of a culture shock if he woke up on my back, after all."

* * *

**So, how did you all enjoy this chapter? A little bit longer, I know, and with a little bit more things included. As time goes on, I plan to have the chapters have more words in them. It may have been a few days, yet I have this cat right in the bag. Reviews are appreciated! If you liked it, leave a follow or a favorite. Thank you my acolytes, and I hope you all have a great day! **


End file.
